The New Cardcaptor
by Cherry Akira Li
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are now adults and decide to hand over the cards to there Children but when dark forces try to get their hands on the book will that be enough to stop them or will they destory everything in the process R&R Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

The New CardcaptOR

Cherry:Kero have you seen my new shoes i could have sworn thay were in here.

Kero:Cherry now that you've mintined it Blossom said she was going to borrow them for her big date with Khris today

Cherry:Why Khris she know i like him and why does she always borrow my stuff without asking me.

Kero:Oh well I guess you'll talk to her when you get back,by the way can i have some more pudding?

* * *

The New CardcaptorChapter 1 Meeting The Gang

* * *

Hi,My name is Cherry Li,I'm fourteen years old,and i turn thirteen on December 31st.I'm one of the most populor girls in school,I get all A's and I practice martial arts,gymnastics,track,basketball,and other sports to keep me fit,unlike my 2 sisters Blossom and Chassadela who happen to go shopping and be all gurly sure i may look like them but im nothing like them.Yes, for those of you who have'nt realized it yet we're triplets,we all have the same long chestnut hair and emerald pools of eyes.Sure you may ask why im not like them is because I developed the gense all recieved magical powers from my mom and dad.For some of you who dont know im the daughter of Sakura and Syaoran Li.My twin brothers Wolf and Dragon also have magic abilaties,my sisters do too but they're way... to obsessed with their looks so they quit the whole magic buissness.The only people who really knows about my family's magic happens to be my best friend and cousin,Madison Hamazakii and her siblings,Taylor,Rachel,Daneil,and Mark Hamazakii .Like me She has magic and is a triplet to her sisters,and she also has two little brothers.They just Happen to be the children or Eriol,andTomoyo, Hamazakii.yes big shocker eh.My Mom and Dad are two of the greatest socerors known to the magical universe.They told me once i become a cardcaptor it a wonderful experience,but dangerous at that I just hope I can make it threw being a cardcaptors but my family believes in me and so do my cosins who will also help me and my two twin lug head brothers.So all together me,madison,dragon,wolf,and somehow a new boy who will show up soon.

* * *

Cherry's POV

"Cherry get up." "Yeah we gotta go."yelled my two sisters Blossom and Chassadela 'as they pulled the cover off my body and al of a sudden a bucket of water was thrown on me making me wet and most of all cold...' As I go of my now soaked bed i headed o the bathroom to shower and change it wuz about 30 minutes when I was ready to go.I wuz wearing Jeans and a pink tanktop with green cherrys on them,(A/N:I know there's no such things as green cherrys but just imagine there is.)I had my waist length hair up wit a clamp to hold it up.I put my pink hair clamp on and walked downstairs to see the faces of my loving family."Good morning Cherry"said my Wolf and Dragon as they run upto hug me."Morning guys,Mom,Dad."I said with a smile on my face."Morning sweetheart:said my mom as she walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek."Morning darling how'd you sleep,and i herd Blossom and Chassadela gave you the water bucket this morning,how wuz it?"said my dad he always finds a way to lighten of a mood."Horrible well I have to go promised to meet Madison see you tonight.I yelled as I grabbed a bitof toast and skated off to school and so I wuz of...

* * *

Somewhere in the Shadows...

Bright girl we'll have to do something about that right Sepen...

Yes Mistress Tabetha

MUHAHAHAHA and let the plan BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I hope you like this chapter because Im going to be writing more 


	2. Chapter 2Do I Know You?

The New CardcaptOR

Cherry:Okay,so who is this Mistress Tabetha,Sepen,and new boy who shows up anyway Kero

Kero:I Have no Idea but u shoud bbe careful...

Trea':That whould be me you'll find out more of who i am when u read dis chapter.

Cherry:HOEEEEEEEEE!WHO ARE YOY!

Kero:YEA WHAT SHE SAID!!!!

Trea':Oh,that you'll find out soon enough...smies brightly ruby eye sparkling

Somewhere in the Shadows...

Bright girl we'll have to do something about that right Sepen...

Yes Mistress Tabetha

MUHAHAHAHA and let the plan BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The New CardcaptorsChapter 2Do I Know You?

Last Time:

Somewhere in the Shadows...

Bright girl we'll have to do something about that right Sepen...

Yes Mistress Tabetha

MUHAHAHAHA and let the plan BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cherry's POV

"Good Morning everyone",I said as I walked into the classroom."Goodmorning Cherry,how are you",My bestfriend Madison greeted me."Okay how about you?"I asked woth a huge smile on my face which made my emerald eyes sparkle."Okay,anyway did you hear?"She asked me 'like I know what she was talking about.' "No,about what?"I asked 'dont blame me I can be clueless sometimes.'"You know about the new boy that's coming here."She told me with great excitement.'atleast that's how I saw it."Really?"I asked still i curiosity?"Yea and I also heard he coming here with his cousin,I heard there both very hot guys.""Really huh?well Im not intrested I already got someone helse in mind." My eyes deverting to the other side of the room staring at Khris."Come on Cherry Im sure there both nice and you should give up on Khris you guys have been friends since 6th grade now your in 9th and he's dating your sister just get over him."madison said matter-a-factly."No! not when I still- "But I was cut short when the teacher came in to class.And If you wanna know who my teacher is its my aunt Mikinzi Kaho... She's nice and cool and write now she's married to my uncle who ocassionally calls me Kajui (sp) like he did with my mother.He still tortures my mother like that and if she wasnt pregnant I bet she'd stomp on his foot everytime,but I luv it when she throws the lamp at his head and it breaks it then my dad has to go out and buy a new one.Anyway..."Class I have an anmouncement to make we have two know student here with us please give them a warm welcome." Says my aunt with a huge smile on her face the smile that make everyone think she's the best person ever."May you two introduce yourselfs please?"She asked still smiling.The first one was about 5'7 he had brown eyes and blond hair."Hi my name is Ryan Orlando and I'm 14 years old,I have 2 brothers and sisters &this right here is my cousin."The second Brown hair and green eye and boy was he hot 'maybe I should foget about Khris'anyway he was about 5'7 too only about 2 inches taller than me.He could see me staring at him and he became uneasy"Uh...my name is...Trea'Sharma and Im 14 years onld and I have 2 brothers and 2 little twin sisters and yea...Ryan is my cousin sorry to say."He sid in a way which made the class laugh but me giggle but thats when it hit me...did I know him long ago?is he my old child hood friend I use to have a crush on?wait did I just admit that?Anyway...where have I seen hime before...hummmmm...'but before I could think any further I was snaped out of my thoughts when my aunt Kaho called my name."Yea?"like i said I can be clueless sometimes."It's alright I know who she is".He walks to the back of the room where I am and stops infront of my desk."Hey Cherry its good to see you again its been a long time...since we last saw each other last let's talk later okay?"He says as he touches my cheek which made me blush."Okay..."I say somehow I just couldnt say no.And I dont even remember who he is...

"Who are you?" I mumble trying not to let anyone hear me but unfortunately somone heard and that person was Trea' Sharma ...My life couldnt get any worse

unfortunately...It did my life totally sucks right now...

Somewhere in the shadows...

"Looks like little Cherry girl found her friend lets see what happens next...Right Sepen?"

"Right...he says and then whispers to himself "Ungreatful witch".

"What was that Sepen?"

"Nothing Mistress Tabetha,Nothing at all..."

"It better be nothing or I'll put you where I put your family"

"yes mistress"(danget)

Me:Ohhhh...seems like Cherry found her childhood friend but why doesnt she remember him what could have possibly happen that made her forget?And It doesnt seem like Sepen likes Tabetha I wonder why?hummm...you'll find out in a different chapter but right now enjoy!

Sweet DreamsCherry for night readers

Good MorningCherry for morning readers

Good AfternoonCherry for afternoon readers

L8R


	3. A little Sneak Peek

The New CardCaptorSneak Peek

Happy Birthday to me and Cherry and Castadela and blossom a little funny clip i did for when i was bored dec.31 and for those who don't know I'm just turning 13 wooooooo!

You know you wanna look-ps this will happen 2 chapters befor the end but it's gonna be longer and a story

Cherry:That was weird

Kero:Yea u said it

Trea':Dont You think I'm hot?

Salera:Yea even when you don't notice me

Cherry:girl step off my boyfriend

Kero:Boyfriend?I thought you didn't remember him...

Cherry:Blushes-Well I do

Trea':I know everybody loves me!

Everybody:Trea shut up!

Trae:I'm so sexy for my shirt so sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts.

Everyboy:Oh Brother

Cherry:You can have him cuz

Salera:No you can keep him runs off

Kero:...That was...strange

Cherry;You said it

Trea:Hey Cherry come rub my rock hard abbsflexes muscles(sp)

Cherry:No!

Trae:Please?

Kero:Please do it so the ego maniac will shut up!

Cherry:But

Kero:But What?

Cherry:Do you see what im wearing?

Lookes at cherry-she's wearing a bikini and a tank top over it.

Kero:And?

Cherry:I'm afraid he'll take my virginity

Trae:Cherry you know I wont do that till you sixteen which is tonight...

Cherry:Ok!

Kero:Wow she changes her mind quick

Trae:I'm glad

Syaoran:What did you say?

Trae:That i was going to take her innocence away for her birthday innocent eye attack

Syaoran:Ok as long as you use this hands Trae a condom

Trae:Yes sir

With Cherry

Sakura:Cherry?

Cherry:Yes?

Sakura:I know what your planning tonight and I wanted to give you this hands cherry hand cuffs and a you know what

Cherry:Thanks mom!

Sakura:Your welcome honey,Happy Birthday, and have a great time!

THE END

ILL MAKE THE LEMON L8R BUT I CANT NOW CAUSE MY PARENTS R WATCHING ME!

REMEMBER TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

LOVE ,

SALERA

PS NOW U KNOW WHO THAT GIRL WAS

IT WAS CUTE ME!

C'YA!


	4. Chapter 4

The New Cardcaptor

Chapter 2 The Past Returns

By:Cherry Akira Li

_disclaimer:I do not own cardcaptors but I own the story and most of the characters._

Cherry:That sneak peek of us was so halarious

Kero:Yea I know

Trea':I know but I am hot

Salera:Totally

Cherry:Oh my god my cuzin is in love with my boyfriend

Kero:yea i feel sorry for you

Cherry:I know

Salera:Dont worry cuz I have a boyfriend Jailen! come here!

Jailen:Yea?

Salera:See told ya

Cherry:Ok

Salera:On with the story!

Everyone:Yeah!

Cherry's POV

So...as I was walking out of class soo after the bell rung I was confronted by Trae'."Cherry?,

what you said before...do you really not remember me?"Trae asked. I was so shocked that I forgot how to speak.And that has'nt ever happen before."Uh...Uh...",suddenly I was stuttering and did'n know what to say.I couldnt think of a good lie to tell so...I just went clean."Yes...you see..."

Flashback

_"Mom,dad be back later I'm meeting Madison at the park"Said 13 year old Cherry as he walked out the door.As she walked she was suddenly grabbed from behind into an unknowed alley.''If you scream or even yell I will kill you here and now"The man whispered in her ear.She screamed because he was so panicked,and the last think she saw was black..._

_"Sorry t say this Mr. and Mrs.Li but,your daughter was raped and she has amenesa"(sp?)When they heard a sniffling nose they turned around and saw Cherry crying.They tried conforting her but it was no use until she finally fell asleep..._

End Flashback

Cherry POV

"So that's wat happen and I have only remembered little details like about my family and Madison nothing else so that's why I probaly dont remember you..."I said sniffling.Then all of a sudden I lost all my will and started sobbing hard too."Oh Cherry...I had no idea,it's okay stop crying,it's okay."Trea said comforting me as I sobbed.The next think I knew I was asleep in comforting arms...

_Did u like it?_

_I hope you did_

_now you know why Cherry doent remember anything_

_Im so evil huh?_

_just kidding_

_I know dis s serious I needed a reason 4 her not 2 remember_

_and that was the only thing I came up with_

_Stay toon 4 the next chaper_

_remember Salera luvs you!_

_Salera get off the computer!_

_remember Cherry luvs you!_

_tata the cuzins_

_And Madison the fave cuzin!_


	5. PLZ READ!

Um....I am starting a combined account with my sister as u know...Kari Kamyia. We are revising our stories and using our sister's account because well she just got it to get updates on you guy's stories (^.^') Yea...So be looking for Ariee Elizabeth Hale. We havent posted anything but our first post will be on The New Digidestined... It has the same name dont worry. It will be avalible to u tuesday! very busy thisweek so ya...love yous

Cherry


End file.
